


Tender Tryst

by luna_rey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Dedue Molinaro, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sad Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Soft Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Dimitri has been avoiding Felix, so when he takes an arrow for him. Felix comes to find him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tender Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this ship! I hope you enjoy the read

Laying in bed, Dimitri could hear their whispers echo across the quiet room. He did his best to ignore them and held onto his sanity like a man would a glass of water that so rarely appears in a desert. He knew that the beast couldn't be contained forever, it had already been unleashed a few times. His sanity becoming so thin that one could compare it to sewing thread.

The first time he knew of what was held within the cage built of his morals and beliefs would have to be the battle held after the tragedy of Duscur. He felt like a feral animal that had just been set free after being starved for months. It was a slaughter! Not a single enemy that faced him escaped alive. Not once did Dimitri stop and consider who the other person was or what they were fighting for. All he saw were walking corpses that needed to be slain. The voices that were so loud before fell quiet. Content with his actions. It would be a lie to say the reprieve was not enjoyable, but the guilt that hit him later felt like a carriage loaded with cattle ramming into his chest.

It was blurry at best and the memory was damn near nonexistent that it truly scared him.

The second time was after entering Garreg Mach and meeting the mercenary turned professor who seemed much like himself in a way. Neither particularly enjoyed killing and felt haunted by it afterwards. Byleth held no emotion on his face as he battled, much like himself. And neither particularly enjoy the prospect of opening up and allowing others to help them. Which is why Dimitri had purposely pushed those closest to him away and yet, he still kept them close. He had decided to protect them from a distance. Far enough that he will not hurt them, but close enough to still defend them when the time comes. He would truly go mad if he lost someone else close to him... the only one who stubbornly remains by his side through all this is Dedue.

The teen wasn't particularly friendly nor sociable when it came to interacting with the others in the blue lions’ house, but he was always there for Dimitri when he needed him most.

He turned on his side to look out the window, and was startled to see a familiar face peering in. "Goddess, Felix!" Dimitri grabbed his chest as he sat up in his bed. "You scared the life out me!"

Felix wasn't fazed in the slightest as he crawled through the open window and into Dimitris room. "You could have come through the door, you know? You do sleep in the room next to mine."

"Which made it easier to get in through the window without anybody seeing, now, shut it boar!" Felix bit out as he pulled the covers away from Dimitris body and began tugging at his night shirt.

"What the hell, Felix?" Dimitri finally said as the shirt was ripped away from his body and thrown across the room. "You've been avoiding me lately." Came Felix's quiet voice as a finger rubbed across the bandage wrapped around his chest. "So, why did you take this hit for me?"

"Why wouldn't I take an arrow for you?" Dimitri wondered allowed. While it was true that Dimitri had put distance between himself and others, he would never allow one of his friends to be injured if it can be avoided. "You would have done the same if you were in that situation, no?"

"No." Felix stated calmly, "I'm not a moron who thinks getting shot by the arrow is the only way to save someone else... you could have yelled, you could have tackled me, there were other ways besides you having to get hurt in my stead."

Dimitri could almost feel the guilt radiating from the fingers that were still lingering over his wound. "This was nothing!" Dimitri tried to shrug but found it too painful, "I've had worse before... remember that one time we were climbing a tree and I broke my collar bone after losing my balance on one of the branches, that felt worse than this."

Felix's frown seemed to lessen as the memory surged to his mind, "how could I forget. When you went back to the castle, I was grounded for nearly a week because of that!"

"You got grounded too! Patricia was so worried that she was nearly in tears and father was so worked up about it that after getting healed I was sent to my room for the night-" Dimitri and Felix share a laugh, "step-mother stayed with me that night and read to me a fable about how a knight who fought in a war came back to his loving wife only to find that she had been kidnapped-" a tear slid from his tired eyes. "They were eventually reunited and the story ended happily."

Dimitri tried to hide the tears that began flowing down his face, but when his voice broke. He knew he had been caught.

"You still think of that day, don't you?" Felix asked carefully. "And you still think of the king and queen and... Glenn too, right?"

Dimitri could only nod, he had no trust for his voice not to tattle how sad he truly feels. He turned in his bed to hide his face, this was a pathetic feeling. It had been years since everything happened, yet he feels alone in the suffering he goes through daily. The voices that whisper sweet words of revenge to him nightly when there is nothing besides the owls and crickets to distract him from them.

Felix climbed into his bed behind him, "I still dream about Glenn too. This is going to sound silly but I still train in order to become stronger and best Glenn in the future... so you feeling upset still is understandable." Felix was speaking in an uncharacteristically soft voice, and for the first time in ages. He was treating Dimitri gently, almost like a child and not like the rabid animal Felix knew Dimitri to be. "If you wanna-" Felix seemed awkward as he spoke, comforting wasn't his forte but he still gave an effort. "Talk about it, I'm here for you. It's up to you."

It was silent save for the uneven breaths Dimitri took to calm himself, “we were going to have a picnic… Patricia was going to make snack and I was going to help, father promised to let me hold Areadbhar… I was go-” a broken sob escapes him as he thought about the promise that never happened. “I was going to convince him to let me train with it but.” Dimitri couldn’t say it himself, he paused as he turned around to look at Felix. He wanted to see what his friend was thinking, he wanted to see if the one friend who admires strength above all else was looking at him in disgust at his weakness. But when he was fully turned, Felix too had a few tears straying away from his eyes.

“Glenn promised to let me use the aegis shield when he came home… it was a relic that was passed from crest holder to crest holder in my family.” Felix whispered, his voice so soft that Dimitri had to strain his ears to hear. “when word of Glenn’s death reached us in the Dukedom, I was in shock. It didn’t feel real that my strong older brother would die before-” Felix hesitated before growling. “my father glorified his death, still does. Saying that he ‘died an honorable death’ and that he is proud of Glenn!”

Dimitri reached out a hand to wipe the growing number of tears leaking from narrowed eyes. “he should have comforted you.” He said lowly. “then who would comfort you?” Felix responded and Dimitri realises that he took Rodrigue away from Felix in his time of need. “I’m sorry… I was not thinking much after the tragedy.”

Felix scoffed, “why should you be sorry? You were liken to a wounded animal back then, so small and scared. Even I comforted you… it helped me to temporarily forget my own grief.”

With a weak laugh, Dimitri spoke. “you comforted me?” the memories of Felix calling him a moron and telling him to man up came to mind. “I recall you saying many things, but words of comfort were not among them!”

This sent heat to Felix’s cheeks, “well, it’s not like I knew how to comfort people. My father never uttered comforting words to me and I merely tried the best that I could to help my wounded friend!”

“you called me friend.” Dimitri smiled, “I thought you told me that your friend died long ago?”

“I was wrong, okay!” Felix rushed out, “forget what I told the boar. In this moment, you are Dimitri. My prince and… someone dear to me.”


End file.
